Kruularion The Spectral Consumer
by KRissCHu
Summary: Lore of Kruularion


The tale of the being known as Kruularion begins in the times when the Star Forger was forced by the Targonians to wage war and bring destruction to other cosmic entities he had known. Although rarely a match for the celestial dragon, many of these beings were immensely powerful in their own right, and their power couldn't simply vanish after they met their demise. In what seemed like the empty corner of the universe, from the bits of residual energy left from Aurelion Sol's battles, formed a single star that shed light in the darkness. Unlike the rest of its like, however, this one had achieved something extraordinary - a conscience.

It could think rationally and was aware of itself, but along with that it felt the cold darkness of its remote location. Although it could see many other stars, none of them would ever respond to its calls for companionship. The only consistent visitor it would see was Aurelion himself, as he occasionally passed by that corner of the universe, leaving new stars to light his path. But even he would never approach close enough to hear the lone star, since the memories of what he had done in its vicinity brought upon him great guilt.

And so, the star drifted on its own in the cold dead of space for unknown eons, until one day it saw something horrifying. One of the largest stars that it could see suddenly exploded in a colossal display of energy, leaving only a dark hole in the fabric of reality. The blast of energy obliterated another small yellow star, while the black hole eventually sucked in a third out of existence. That was the first time the lone star witnessed death, and its presumption that its ilk were an eternal constant was shattered. The eerie concept that not only would it exist in utter loneliness, but that it would also cease to be without anyone even noticing it existed terrified the star. So it decided to do all it could in order to prevent that.

Focusing on its gravitational pull, the star made it more intense, all of the energy that emanated out of it returning inwards. Eventually, no energy left the star, its surrounding space becoming even colder as all of the heat and light were sucked into the massive object. Once it had completely stripped its surroundings of energy, the star began to shrink, further and further until it became no bigger than a quarter of a dust grain when compared to its former size.

Its miniature form would ensure that its energy would take an unimaginable while to be fully expended, but the newly formed being knew that that was nothing more than a temporary solution. It would need an even vaster source of power from which to replenish itself, and it knew the perfect one - the Star Forger himself.

With the use of its reserves, the being propelled itself through the cosmos, following the trail of stars Aurelion had left behind himself, absorbing the energy they expended out of themselves, before moving on. On its travels it saw many worlds, on which other life had taken root, and over time, the being shaped itself to resemble them more, turning from a tailed orb into a humanoid form made out of pure astral essence.

In his following, the star being came upon something peculiar. A world that exibited an unusual amount of power from itself. Going down to its surface to investigate it, the star being was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of energy the planet radiated. Various sources made up the breath of the world, but the largest by far came from all of the life that was present on and within its surface. Feeling himself replenished by all of the energy and seeing that his absorbtion didn't seem to hinder the way things went, the being came up with the idea, that if it preserved the life here and helped it grow and develop, it would sustain him for eternity.

Thus, it began roaming the lands as a guardian spirit of sorts, keeping life going however it could. And as the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years, its presence was noticed and believed in by many rising peoples around the world, as well as those who were already there. Legends began sprouting about the being of light who seemed like a sun made into a person, eventually it received a name from a people in the east lands of the world - Arion, meaning Star Person.


End file.
